pineapplepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Daysir
Daysir is a mobster and pimp in Smile, a spin-off of Pineapple Soda. : Kiril Fadlallah Abdo, “The big dog,” Sir Jirgief Day, or Daysir, is a mobster and pimp in the continuation of Pineapple Soda, a series called Smile! Daysir is Percy's pimp, and an important character in the overall arching plot of Smile! He also appears to be stuck in his Guardian form, a form attained only through intense emotional states in which a guardian angel will override one's true form. Because of this, it is assumed that Daysir is in a constant state in emotional turmoil that alters the way others perceive him. EG: Such as into a decaying jackal of varying levels of human likeness as is the case with Daysir. : Despite the kind and collected way he behaves, Daysir is the head pimp of the Syndicate and one of the two leaders, controlling an entire section of the Syndicate extending into the branch that ensnared the characters of Pineapple Soda. He's often considered second in command among their ranks and even keeps–and wears–the wedding bands and other jewelry of the many people he's killed or taken the limbs of in the wake of his crime laden life. Even a minor or petty crime committed against Daysir can result in the amputation of digits or even whole limbs of members in either sect of the Syndicate. Personality : While described as a "bad dog," Daysir acts as a well-mannered and well-to-do individual; illustrating proper class, chivalry and etiquette everywhere he goes. He both speaks and behaves in a charming and polite manner, paying compliments and gratuity to everyone he meets, extending help to those in need and offering handsome rewards to those he favours most. Daysir upholds a friendly demeanor and maintains that he is not a "bad guy." All this changes when struck the wrong way; while he can resort to either pity and guilt to maintain control over a situation, he has been known to resort to violence. In these cases, he certainly be considered a force to be reckoned with. Appearance : Daysir's Guardian form is an impressively tall, terrifying entity resembling a dead, stiff and decaying white jackal. The form is often upright or tries to move in a humanoid fashion, displaying some human-like traits and behaviour. This form has an uncharacteristically long tongue and tail for a jackal, as well as a mouth and snout more indicative of a thylacine with janky, knife-like teeth. Both of Daysir's eyes are puffy and bulged out of his skull with his cat-like slit pupils blown and distorted. There is a hole cut out of his right ear; likely a sustained injury. : Daysir's human form can be seen in small blips or out of the corner of one's eye. In this form, he resembles a large, heavier set and older gentleman with male pattern baldness and thick ringed fingers. He is usually wearing a suit or other 'proper' attire. His hands are covered in the rings and jewelry of his enemies. Relationships * Heartless is one of his underlings and prostitutes. * Pesky is one of his underlings and prostitutes. * Brazen is one of his underlings and prostitutes. Trivia * Daysir often speaks in riddles, a trait only known to be shared with the Dodo twins of the parent series, despite having no relation to these characters. * It is not known if Daysir was knighted or if the Sir in his name Sir Jirgief Day is part of a nickname or self-applied title, especially given he originates from the Ukraine and his title would be Knight of the British Empire. * Daysir is the only known character to be stuck in his Guardian form. * Because Daysir's Guardian form is white, it is likely a more hyper emotion rather than a depressed emotion. EX: White forms usually indicate rage, passion or anxiety where as black indicates sadness, fear and loneliness. *Daysir can be reached through the ask-the-characters official discord by mentioning his name or by sending a question addressed to his character icon. Notes Navigation Wikia homepage Character listing Recent changes Wiki images Random page Popular categories #characters #mobsters #birds #fruitbowl #pets #monsters #mechanics #sagas #superlists Scifi Quantum Drama Crime Romance Mystery Psychological Mpreg Horror Ecchi Yaoi Anthro Guro Webcomic Smile | Pineapple Soda | Chat Browse ��     Wiki home     Create a page Category:Characters Category:Mobsters Category:Smile characters Category:Guardian forms